Berserk: the adaptation
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Not sure if this goes here but F-it.If I had the power to adapt my own version of berserk because the 2016/17/18 version is so horrid this is how I would do it. M because what is berserk? ( on hold due to to many ambitious projects) will return
1. Chapter 1

Berserk adaption ( probably not going to get any tracksion but if I made an adaptation of berserk this would be the first episode.)

Key ( camera view)

/ time duration/

: slight yet important details; to give the mood a good shot:

-start-

( black screen) /after five seconds/

:the word Berserk in matching black slides in with the shadows being inverted giving distinction to the letters:... ( loud bang, screen snaps to white.) :faint ringing:.

( camera looks down :added to simulate dizziness: To see armored feet, looks up to see blue sky.) ( looking at battlefield) :ringing fades slowly over time and voices of pain can be heard and from a distance the sound of a thumping house:. (camera spins to see the house and mounted knight go for a swing at camera sending it spinning to the ground, Camera pushes up and turned over ) to see the knight in blue and dark grey about to lunge only to be covered in arrows.

However the knight is still alive and starts breaking off arrows. (The camera lunges at the knight) with a empty hand and knock him out with a solid punch off his horse.

(The camera looks down to see a shadow of a tall bulky guy in armor and a second horse and knight as well coming over his right.)

Camera (flips and pans back to reveal Guts battle ragged and bent forward his face covered in shadows and painting.) And the horse above him the knight about to strike. /in slow motion/ Guts grabs his pre dragonslayer. Spins around pulls back in a baseball grip and swings!

(On a green field untouched by the battle a horse legs falls off spilling blood.)

Guts stands up from his post swing and is about to charge to another kill when /everything slows to a crawl/ Guts pauses and slowly turns around :as he does the sky turns darker until black and no stars: until reaching a black void at a complete 180. And at center is a white dot silhouetting Griffith mounted on his white horse with a powerful stare.

( still looking at Griffith/ 5 seconds/ :colors invert: Griffith is gone but the shadows stays the grass is red and changing into faces. ( camera by Guts feet) Guts looks up to see the eclipse. Looks back down to see Fento 3" from Guts face. Guts spirals back in shock only to be replaced in anger. Guts grabs his sword( left hand latched wrapped dragonslayer and tuggs as a second hand slides into view before cut to the front.) behind him in two hands and about to swing down at Fento's face. Only to swing with nothing ( back to Guts pov) guts looks down and sees his sword gone and his left hand is a stub.

( Guts face shot) Guts is shocked as everything pieces together his right eye shut never to open again. ( bust shot Waste up.) Seeing this Guts grabs his shut eye in horror. ( camera slowy pans left to reveal Fento.) Guts turns around and sees under his cloak a naked casca. Seeing himself defieated Guts falls to his knees and Screams the iconic Griffith scream. (As camera gets bird eye view and slight rotation counter clockwise.)

(Snap to blacked forest shot with shoulder bust shot of guts from the left.) Guts : barely seeable: snapped awake and looks left and right. He pants and feels the nape of his neck. Pulls away and two lines of blood on his fingers along with a blood outline of the brand.

Guts sighs and pulls himself up and humbles into a town.

-end-

That's all I have for now think of this as a trailer or something. The camera angles are important cause it gives perspective of what has to be scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep back for part two I'm here also thank you for reviewing to know I'm gettingpeople instrested let's start this thing

( same key)

On a gravel road rain water seeped in between the rocks, ( camera focuses on small puddle which is stomped in by a horse pulling a carriage.) : it's dark and raining: ( farther down the same road a man in a black cloak with a poll wrapped in white fabric was walking) : this is obviously Guts: ( camera snappes to a upward shot of Guts shoulders and chin) : his right eye hidden under the shadow of the cloak and the top of the hood behind it has the full moon: thunder claps as Guts starts to move forward.

( side shot of the road) the horse and carriage come up behind and blow past Guts knocking him down onto the road, Guts shocked hits a large puddle and gulps down a bit, causing him into a fit of coughs. : not being like this sense he was with gambino and all the trauma he had induced starts another flashback,( black screen with only characters in full color) the flashback is the one where he kills gambino. This time in third person Guts is spectating:

( first person) Guts looks down to his armored leg to see a little child demon in a slight transparent red, however the head while still transparent is the Behet screaming and blood running from the eyes. And it's climbing. : distorted whispers are heard saying thing like ' I'm coming', ' the darkness', and ' meat'

( third person facing Guts) Guts tries to slap the daemon away with his cloak but is unsuccessful, as it reaches his chest Guts just pulls back his flesh arm and slammed it into his chest destroying the demon vanishing in a wind like pattern. ( zoom in on Guts to the right side background still black) : the slam caused more damage than he though and is now hurting: Guts crumbles to the ground panting trying to regain his breath after he knocked the wind out of himself. ( zoom in on Guts neck and head paniting) : the background slowly turns from black to red).

Guts turns around to see the imposing figure of Zodd the immortal smiling. " embrace your death swordsman, you can not win." Guts turns back on his knees and hides his face in his hands : palms covering his eyes, he moves his thumbs up to reveal Guts smiling: Guts Spins around holding Dragonslayer and swings at Zodd.

( Snap back to Reality) :carriage is gone, Guts on his knees and swung dragon slayer up to where Zodd would be, finally realizing it was an allusion Guts drops dragonslayer, Guts pulls himself up and sighs. ' Damn this is getting worse' he thinks outloud as he looks to the next few hills over to see a castle. : thunder strikes from behind the castle: Guts huffs and walks down the road, from the vantage of the hill he sees the carriage and it's carrying slaves.

-end- hey I'm back with part two of the story yes it's not over seeing as I'm updating this in parts I can handle it. I'll try to keep it frequent but no promises-Bankerrtx01


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god chapter 3 this quick well yea I have nothing else to do so for now yea I'm still written my book but for right not I'm doing this as I'm in the long process of proofread the book so I'm able to get this done, anyways not to...

Part 3

(From last part carriage carrying slaves down a road)

Guts walks into town by following the road :the rain getting heavy: decides to duck inside the nearest open tavern where he saw a sad sight, an elf tied up hung by a post struggling to be free while others looks like the garrison take cheap shots trying to hit him with a knife.

Guts walks in and stands by the door ( shot looking up to Guts in door way) he's impassive before stepping in he walks up to the bartender. ( shot from Guts side of the bar with the top torso being shown Guts on far left : only shoulder and arm visible: tosses a small bag of coin.) ' Huh what's this?' The bartender askes and looks up to Guts.

( hood still covering his face guts smiles sadisticly) "for the cleaning." The bartender didn't have any time to prepare as Guts spun around and shot ( change to a man wearing a hide armor with a hide cape hanging down the guy looks :and smelled: like he lived there, having many meat stains on him and spilled ale his breath tasted horrendous, he got up to take the shot when Gunts bolt sidelined him. ( his body goes off flying to the left) hitting him right above the ear going right to the skull and slamming into a wood post of oak the head just hanging there as the rest of the body fell limp being mounted on the post.

( cut to his firend the previous thrower) " WHAT THE!? WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!?" The man sees Guts standing there his arm outstretched and a small crossbow mounted on the back of the wrist, ( flanked by his buddies he cronfronts Guts) " hey do you know who we are?!" : two twangs from guts crossbow ( offscreen) and two more knights fall down arrow bolts in there neck:

The last knight stepped back fearful " w-who WHO ARE YOU!?" He cries to guts. : guts says nothing and steps forward. " DAMN IT WHO ARE YOU! AS A KNIGHT TO THE KINGDOM ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" ( the last knight is shot through the nose with another bolt as Guts steps forward still not speaking hood still on) : guts looks like death portrayal but with a sword:

( looking at a floorboard who's guts stops his armored foot at he speaks (offscreen) " you work for the king here right? Am I true in beleaving you are stationed at Castle Koka?" He asked the knight nods " then I just want you to tell one thing to your master," ( slide up to Guts shadowed face with again the sadistic smirk) : he whispers hollowly to instill fear in the name: " the black swordsman has come," : distilled echo effect after the name as if it's ringing in the Knights head.

( shot of Guts over the man with view of the door over Guts shoulder.) " the- the black swordsman?" The knight asks fearfully. " that's right." Guts says, ( from behind unknown to Guts : or so it seems: the last knight had a guy who lived and was just starting to get up, : dealing confident the knights speaks up, ( zoom in on the knight face on the ground.) " your not the black swordsman."

( flip to guts :center: crouched over the knight Guts is a silhouette, the background is white as the knight lunges from behind Guts trying to cleave his head off.) ( zoom in on Dragonslayer as Guts takes a hand grabs the hilt and pulls) (:think 1997 berserk reveal of dragonslayer:) ( Guts pulls the blade and swings over the fallen knight with one hand) :the shadow passes over the knight who is god stopped in awe: ( Guts grabbed the hilt with the second hand over the knight, and while twisting cuts the attacking knight in two finishing the post swing balanced as the sword hits the ground. : the swords so heavy it anchors itself in, Guts just leaving it there:

(Guts steps back to the knight and puts his foot on his chest ensuring he won't get away) " your going to tell him right?" He asked (the Knights struggles but dose get the words yes out,) guts steps back allowing the knight to breath and get up. Guts walks over to Dragonslayer and picks it up : again one handed and sheaths it: he walks out the door without another word) : the door being white on the other side:

-end- holy crap that was crazy and possibly the longest I've written in one sitting the REASION why I'm able to get these out is because there quick and easy heck I usually don't proofread them I just finish them and post. I also relized I don't have any music set up for scenes but if I find anything that I feel fit I'll add it in for right now stick to the 1997 soundtrack. Anyways thanks to reading -Bankerrtx01.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys Bankerrtx01 I'm back and one think I should add obviously I don't own berserk Manga or otherwise however I would like you to support the official release of the Manga, the 2016/17/18 version of the anime can go suck a too big too heavy to large to be a-[ redacted].

Added key

{ sounds}

[music]

-start-

Guts walked out into the street to see it stopped raining, however despite that he left his hood on, { guts armored feet hitting on the stone}

( off screen) "hey wait." (camera pans slides over guts shoulder : Guts spins to look at puck the elf:) : puck flies up to guts face and hovers. " you know you really should stay when you're trying to rescue someone." Puck says Guts huffed and spun around

( camera on the ground farther down the road on a hill :Guts in full view:) " I didn't go in to save you, you we're just a inconsequential action of mine." He says :he walks past the camera: ( zoom in on puck jaw dropped.) " what!?"

( Puck flies past the camera and catches up with guts) ( pan shot of Guts walking and pucks catches up and hovers next to him still chatting) ' but if you didn't save me why risk yourself. I mean those are the men garrisoning the town, and I hear there are monsters are nearby, without them the towns not going to survive." : puck goes to sit down on Guts shoulder only to be flicked off by the wrist sending puck tumbling before he recovers: " WOAH JEEZ WHAT'S your-" ( Guts face is shadowed showing the anger his teeth is clenched) { heavy panting} " DONT. EVER. TOUCH ME." He spins around and walks away,

( looking at Puck ) :puck just hovers there woundering what just happened: ( camera switches to a stone bridge over looking puck hovering before he floats after Guts) : an armored foot is shown on the bridge: { stones roll off and hit the cobblestones below}

( panning following shot) Guts walks down the road and turns the corner to see an group of 4-5 armored men there blocking the road. (Camera pans above to show the rest of the street) { metal boots on stone} : more soldiers are coming from other alleyways behind the five group blockade,

(Guts Face shot) looking impassive ( snaps to hand then back) :guts clenches his fists: { sword clears leather sheath} ( looks back to the group of soldiers the one in front pointing his sword as Guts.) " YOU HAVE ATTACKED A ROYAL GUARD YOU WILL STAND DOWN!" The knight said. : Guts says nothing: " Stand down or we can not guarantee your safety!" The knight yells, :again Guts says nothing:

( front bust of guts : still impassive:( slightly offscreen) Guts grabs his Dragonslayer with one hand ( flip to hilt of Dragon slayer) : around the bend of Guts arm the soldiers are in view, Guts draws the sword out { swords drawn sound}, the soldiers step back in fear: { gasps}

( off to Gut's left Dragonslayer is griped in two hands and is held in front of him : Guts smilies.) { grunts:from guts} : Puck hides around the corner of a stone wall watching Guts about to fight:

( bird eye view of street) : gust of wind blows past the two groups: ( zoom in on dragon slayer) :Guts moves the blade and brings his hands back readying himself for an overhand swing: ( the captain of the guards face bust) :grits his teeth: " CAPTURE HIM!" He yells ( streets view on both sides of the Captain of the Guard: both sides of the Knights burst and charge at guts like a dam:)

The guards charge, straight at Guts as he stays moctionless. : he's counting in his head watching the feet hit the stones in front of him." ( switch to view of the feet armored light grey boots rushing to the right side) { whoosh} camera drags a bit farther down the road to see an empty stone.) : light grey boot steps on the stone:

( face shot of Guts) : Guts one eye shoots open as he starts his swing like a baseball: guts swing cuts down the four knights in the first swing, : one of the second wave of the knight charge forward to see his comrades cut down, he tries to slow down however he is also bisected along with 4 others, as Guts continues to spin around for a second pass:

( zoom in on the guards reaction) The commander is shocked as is everyone else however they see Guts panting and believe he's out of breath: the commander orders a charge as Guts activates his plan of a false sense of security.

( Guts smiles) :he dragged Dragonslayer on the ground before lifting it up one handed and Backhands everyone mowing down 17 people including the commander:

( on a high ledge overlooking the street) a group of crossbow men looked at the fight. And fired. : Guts hearers the arrows fired and snaps back to see the bolts, he hides behind his sword propped up on his back. He uses it as an angle and swings again:

:After a while Guts really is tired as is piled on before he is captured: ( Guts pov) he looks up to see a man in white walk up to him as he is dragged by the guards as he fades to black.

End prequel to next chapter,

( the shadows danced around stone pillars : to simulate dancing flame deep underground:) { crack of a whip on flesh}

( camera on a man holding a whip striking on something blood flies past the camera) the man holding the whip is angry " WHY. WON'T. YOU. SPEAK!?" He asked striking the whip each time,

( back of the dungeon torturer who turns) as another voice says " STOP."

The torturer steps aside to reveal a bruised Guts tied to and hanging looking passed out but really asleep: ( cut to black) "break him" the second man said as the whip cracks countune.

okay that the end for this for now, enjoy it. Bankerrtx01


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I'm back for my berserk adaptation enjoy

Key

( camera angles)

: important details like simi-commentary:

{ sound bites}

( cameras facing a corner archway of sone masonry) :Light danced on the stone pillars: { the sound of leather hitting flesh and tearing.}

(In a room his back facing the camera a man swung a whip at an unseeable object two hands above the torturer head)

" damn it why, won't! You! Speak!" The torturer cried, as he hit Guts over and over again, Guts looked up deeply bruised and covered in gashes.

Guts stained at the torturer with cold dead eyes...and spat on his cheek.

" WHY YOU!-." The torturer cried as he went to swing again. "Enough!" The torturer stopped

( POV shot from Torturer's angle as he turns and see the Mayor.) : end POV shot when he stepped forward :

( camera on the floor) " my lord" the torturer falls to his knees.

( mayors hip shot ) " is this the man?" The Mayor Asked steppeding forward

( camera above Guts left side as the Mayor feels around his jaw.) " nothing special I see here." He said

( Guts smiles)

The mayor turns back to Guts as he gurgles and spits on the mayor landing right in the eye. " ARRGH!" : The mayor stumbles back:

" YOU BASTARD!" The guards say as they draw there swords. The mayor stops them. " no."

( bust shot of the mayor.) "make him scream...what ever it takes." The Mayor said as he walks to the door

" what about his weapon's?" The torturer said the mayor stops " I don't care." He said as walked out.

The torturer turned around and gave a creepy smile. " you hear that, I get to play with you even more." He said as he reached the fire and got out a poker. " poke poke." He said as the red hot Iron seered Gut's skin,

( later dream scape.)

/ void/

" GET UP RUNT,"

... " I said get up runt!" " come on Gambino give it a rest!" ( sigh) " Alright Sizino"

" Why don't you get a smaller sword one right for your size!"

" We don't carry any baby sized swords anyways."

" mom!"

{ sound of horse's on wet road in the distance}

' Listen to me Guts...I always love you.'

{ Horses get closer}

/: camera's opens like an Eye just getting up:/ ( POV)

Guts looks around to find himself in the Eclipse again, :he's seeing half a battle field from the 100 years war the other half the Eclipse:

Guts tilts his head to the left

( cameras facing Guts face now in a green field with his sword laying in front of him,)

( POV) Guts reaches for the sword, only for a dagger to land close to his arm guts instinctively gasps and throws himself forward grabbing the blade and standing up...he was alone.

The camera looks around left and right but the field was clear

( face shot of guts) guts pants : camera slides left to reveal the grotesque slug this time bipedal smiling at him. Guts spins around armed at the ready...nothing.

' Guts'

Guts turns and looks around to see who's calling his name,

' GUTS.' Guts squints and see's a banner of the Band of the Hawk and casca was riding forward.

" GUTS!"

( camera facing the floor Guts on a pile of hay)

Guts snaps his eyes open and looked around his cell Puck was sitting near by.

' I can't move' Guts thought, " oh good your up." Puck said. " why can't I move..." Guts Asked. " settle down." Puck said as he healed Guts using his wings,

Guts sat up and looked around. " why...why did you do that?" Guts Asked. " well why shouldn't I you helped me." Puck said. "Helped you?" Guts Asked before he bursted out laughing. " HAHAHAHAHA OH MYHAHAHA HAAA!" He sighed " oh good one there, you almost had me going for a minute." He said "what but?" Puck Asked. "Listen I didn't mean to save you, infact if I would've not saved you I wouldn't have, you were just a conaquence of mine, " the feeling of the wind, the battle field, if you can't die where you want to what good are you." Guts said, as he overwhelmed Puck with dark emotions.

" don't get yourself filled with the feeling of justice and hero's. There are no such things. I'm not that petty." Guts said Puck flew off crying. " good riddance the bastard would only get in my way." Guts saod. He looked down to see the keys he dropped, ' hmm thanks it apperes you were good for something.' Guts though as he unlocked the door. And stepped out.

Unfortunately for him once he did so a guard came by and saw hi,. "HEY HALT!" He saod ' shit!' Guts cursed as he smelled his metal fist into his head

( in a slow motion almost a frame my frame: the fist slammed into the guy's check allowing the face to ripple and blood to gush out of the mouth as he smelled into the wall. Killing him.

Guts retrieved his gear and walked out. ' hm.' He thought, ( on the wall of the castle) /guts stands on the wall overlooking the town on fire/

' finally' Guts thinks as he jumps off and heads down the main gate,

[ in the town]

Over the hill of the town late night patrons moved from house to house, two people talking in the road { sound of horse hooves on dirt road.}

Two people look over to see an army from Koko castle lead by the Baron, in his snake armor, " kill them all leave no one alive, pillaging all you wish for!" He said

( side view on a distance hill.) : archers drew arrows on bows and lit the tips into flames, firing the arrow they landed on the straw roofs catching them on fire.:

A knight charged forward and impaled an innocent guy making him cloak on his blood.

{ screams of blood and death}

( shot of the ground) : a limp arm fall and hits the bloodies dirt:

(Slide shot of the burning village,)

:the army charged One knight kicked down a door and stabbed a women, and child,:

( a lone knight looks around and see a pile of corpses and noticed one arm moved)

" oh so you think you can just play dead huh?" :The knight asked as he drew his sword:

:out in the road the knights charged towards the pile of corpses and standing there was Guts:

/Guts raises his metal hand and fires his repeating crossbow/

/The line of men all die. Leaving Guts and and baron alone./

(Of to the side of the road Guts on the right The Baron in armor on the left. ) : the two men stare at eachother.:

" so your the so called black swordsmen hunting us apostles, I expected something more." The Barron hissed.

: Guts says nothing he just reaches down and reload's the crossbow never taking eyes off of the Barron.:

/ Guts brings up his arms and fired the first volley of bolts./ : the Baron charges at Guts bringing up the axe.:

:The bolts hit the Baron and throw him off his horse, which trots away.:

: the baron hides in the shadow's as Guts approaches. Only to be sent back by a tail:. " Guts!" puck called as Guts landed face first on the ground.

Guts looked up to see the Barron walking out. Revealing his full form, of a humaoid snake. "M-Master?" The soldiers gasped seeing the horror he was. The Barron hissed amd grabbed one of the nearest men and bit down his neck sucking him dry, "ah." The Barron said in pleasure

Guts stood up. Only to be sent to his knees by the brand on his neck. ( shot over Guts as The Barron hangs above him.) "DIE!" The Barron yells as he sends guts back. "guts look out!"puck cried.

: after a brutal beating Guts lays down limp as the Barron approaches lifting him up. ( Face shot of the Barron) "I'm so disappointed I expected more for someone who struck fear into us...now I can see your only a fake-." The Barron said ( Guts prostitice hand raises and points at the face. "Die!"Guts saod as he pulled the strip of cloth making the hand drop down and fire the cannon,

" GAH!" The Barron screamed as he let go of guts. ( shot of the ground as Guts lands) ( back up to the Barron who's covering his face, " ahhh you bastard!" The Barron said as he send guts flying with his tail.

(Camera anchored behind Guts as he flies towards the camera) : cut to the hilt of Dragonslayer which Guts grabs and uses to stop himself pulling it free making it stick up in the ground: Guts huffed amd roared as he charged,

" what?"The Barron gasped as Guts bisected the Barron from the top left doe. Leaving him with one arm, "ahhh!" He cried.

( shot of guts above the Barron face covered In shadow as he grabs the crossbow and starts firing arrows at the apostle.)

"gah please just kill me!" The Barron pleaded. "What's wrong I though you couldn't die as 'no human can harm you?' Guts asked snarling, "guh!" The Barron gasped as he became a pincushion, " just...tell me what you want!?" The Barron pleaded. "What I want?...god hand...where can I find them?"Guts asked

( face shot of the Barron) : the Barron's Eyes shoot open "G-god hand?" He asked

( snap up of Guts mouth) "that's right, don't make me ask again." Guts said as he fired another volly.

( the Barron flinched and tried to crawl away) " GYH I I DONTO KNOW! I'm not allow admittinnce there!" He said.

(Guts takes the Dragonslayer and pinned down the one arm the Barron has) "but you know where that such a place is right?" He asked ( The Barron shakes his head) " no no I don't please spare me!" He pleaded

( Guts leveled the crossbow at the apostle.) "Fine, but not because you asked me to, only because it's a waist to kill you myself. Enjoy roasting." Guts Said as he walked off

( camera facing behind Guts as he walks away Puck watching him go, shivering as he felt the emotional turmoil of guts,) ' holy shit,' he gasped

( back in the town The Barron tried to crawl away, when the roof collapse on him killing Him slowly, and painfully)

(Eoc) wow another chapter ended again this is long but this is because I didn't want to split the chapter and didn't want to split the fight so yea enjoy, more berserk. Also Holy shit I don't know what I got myself into, just seeing this chapter makes me want to reconsider me doing this. But I will stay strong, as well as if anyome has listened to beast in black I recommend it because it's single album Berserker is obviously based on berserk, with amazing songs as Zodd the immortal, Beast in Black, amd Ghost in the rain I recomemd it swing as i will be using them in upcoming chapter, which may or may not change the writing style of now I write stuff down, anyway I'll leave you keep reading- Bankerrtx01


	6. Chapter 6

Berserk the adaptation :New mini Arc: The Brand: prequal to the lost children.

A/n * don't expect an announcement every new arch I lost track and with me not doing the Golden age ( apart from flashbacks) I'm going to get confused Also this chapter will be the implication of the new writing style, so Instead of paranthsies and colons fogging up the page I'm just going to write in paragraphs, don't worry for still images and dream sequence's where posing and angles are important in switch back to that I'm also reading the manga a second time ( skipping the golden age cause I've seen the 1997 version and movies and read it so if I miss something I'll input it here and I can get the sorry right, but now enough dilly dallying Let's truely begin now onto Berserk.

Key

:camera actions:

[ realms/dream/ God Hans domain/ Etc]

" normal character speach"

" ' _apostle speak' "_

(time-passing)

previously-

In the town the Barron tried to crawl away from the burning building over him when the last support broke sending the burning wreck ontop, burning the snake demon alive. As Guts walks away. The bondfire of the town lighting the road ahead of him for miles to the furthest tree line, where he would be sleeping, behind him Puck just floated there to scared to go with him but yet to tirrified to stay 'what of those creatures come back?' ( End)

chapter start-

On a open road getting dark from the sun setting Guts leans up on a tree and slides down aching from the battle he just fought with the Snake demon Barron, "damn, well...that's another one. That was a lot harder than the last one." Guts thought as he began to daydreams,

[ Mind-scape]

: shot from above on a ceiling scrolling up and to the left slightly,:

Under them Two people a man and women were on a bed making love. "Oh oh yes oh oh yes yes! Ohhhhh!" The women with blond hair moaned as the man kept thrusting deeper and deeper.

: next to the bed looking at the two thrusting:

Suddenly the women's hand reaches around the back of the man and grabs him pulling his closer. " hehehe hahaha I've got you now... _you've fallen for my trap!"_ The women saod as she began to change into her apostle form the exact same one who ate Corkus during the Eclipse, one of Guts friends burning the time of the Band of the hawk. " _HOW FITTING YOU WILL DIE AND BURN IN HELL WHILE TAISTING HEAVEN!"_ The beast moaned,

: face shot of the hideous creature:

when suddenly a metal appendage is shoveled into the jaw, "looks like I got you." The man said revealing it to be Guts, ( although not a suprise.) ' _No! We'Ve. GoTten You!'_ Disimbodies Voices hissed all around Guts say

: face shot of Guts half his face in candle light, horror plastered on his face:

Guts flips around. And looks at the walls to see nothing he looks back to the bed,

:over the shoulder shot of Guts looking at the bed

to see Fento in the bed,

: flip to Guts:

" Ahh!" Guts leaps back and lands on the floor,

:camera on the floor looking up at the bed:

Fento to sit up he stands up and drags his bat wings around and opens them to guts.

: Shot of Gut's good eye widening:

in the reflection of the pupil is the Hand rising out of the ground behind the Eclipse, but this time a figure was approaching limply like a zombie...no multiple figures were approaching... Guts can recognize them There the Hawks raiders his own Commandos that he lead in the battle during the 100 year wars before that bastard Griffith screwed everything to hell! " _Guts! Commander!"_ They moaned as they approached,

" Gaston...Gaston." Guts Said, " _Comm...Commander...Guts...why did you do it?"_ He asked. "Gaston?" Guts asked, " _why...why did you leave commander?"_ Gaston asked. " _you left the Band of the Hawk...Everything that happened was because of you leaving... YOU CAUSED OUR LIVES TO BECOME A LIVING HELL!"_ Gaston yelled as he lunged forward like a zombie about to eat Guts...And guts woke up.

[ Real world]

Guts groaned as he pulled himself up from the tree he growled as his Arm hurt he looked to see wayward Sprits floating around him. ' _you belong to usssss!'_ The ghosts hissed. ' _The brand! Get the Brand! The brand!' 'death awaits you swordsman. submit!' ' you belong to us!'_ A ghost said " SHUT UP!" Guts roared as he grabbed the Dragonslayer. ' damn I can't even day dream without these thing coming at me.' Guts thought.

This would be a long night indeed.

( Day-break)

Along the dirt road the sun was coming up shining on a tree line that was on the opposite side allowing the Sun to burn off the mildew on the leaves and pines. A bird landed on a branch allowing Puck the small elf to hop off. "That's!" He said as the bird flew off. ' so where is swordsmen guy mmmm?' Puck asked, "...nope don't see him darn I could've sworn he went this way." Puck said when suddenly something shakes the tree causing him to fall into a puddle

"OKAY HEY YOU DID THAT COME OUT NOW AND I WILL TRY TO GARANTEE YOUR SAFETY-." Puck yelled when he was stopped to see Guts on his knees panting. "GUTS!" Puck cried "What the?...oh it's you...great why are you here." Guts Said the last part a mutter as he stood up, however Puck didn't answer as he flew around him speaking fast about how 'he reopened his wounds and that he was worried about him, did he know he could've died out there'

Guts took the time to Flick the Elf into the water making Puck gurgle before he could sit up and spit it out, "OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Puck asked " I don't care for keeping pets." Guts Said "Pet why you little- I mean Big! I mean-." Puck tried to sound tough but Guts slaked his foot on the ground making Puck go flying, " listen I'm going to tell you straight out, I don't care for the weak...heck I openly despise them, there like a parasite feeding on the poor and helpless or the stupid enough to try and help them instead of them doing something to make there lives better. And you!" Guts points at puck, "your the worst of them all." He snarled. "what?" Puck asked. "You say you want to tag along with me, and I get your a good healer...however what do you get out of it. Protection, protection from all the scary things in the world, instead of doing what you should be doing, getting stronger, getting tougher, making sure your not the little guy, so nothing can crush you again, instead you just was a shield and hide behind a wall." Guts Said as he walked off. Puck watched him go stunned, "y-y-you idiot!" Puck yelled

( unknown time passing)

Guts walked down the road his hood up protecting himself from the Rain. As a carriage passes by him and slows down. "It dose t seem a good day for walking come on hop in." The man said. "No thanks I'm good." Guts Said as he keeps walking "you sure?" The man asked, "im not good with people." Guts Said "Ah just someone who expresses there beliefs, I don't mind one more person won't slow us down to much," he said Guts turned back. "Im say this for your own sake...im being chased...by evil sprite..."he said "then we have nothing to worry about, we got out lucky sprit too and besides gods with me...hop on." The old man said, Guts sighed as he climbed in back. As he sat down Guts looked out the back and to a tree, and suddenly his brand began to burn.

The caradge rolled off. Guts dried off his hair and found puck on the barrel next to him, "what are you doing here I was here firs-Mmh puck was covered by a rag thrown by Guts, " shudup." Guts muttered, as the girl ran back to Guts, "um sir we got wine if you want." She said as she handed Guts a leather water sack, Guts took a drink from it, " hey give it to me I want some!" Puck said when the Bag fell on. Him crushing the elf. "oh my such words where did you get them?" The girl asked

Guts scoffed "I told you before evil sprite are chasing me." He said "wait you were serious?" The girl asked. " hey what did you think I was a storyteller?" Guts asked. "hey don't scare my daughter like that she's to young, by the way...is that a sword behind you?" The driver asked. " yea I guess you could call it that." Guts Said. "What are you a mercenary, it looks like you could cut off a horse with that." The driver said "I'm sure he's tried...before he ate it." Puck muttered,

" I use to be...now I'm just a man living his ways, by the sword...is that a problem for you?" Guts asked. " no it's just...violence leads to more violence." He said. "Oh don't go all preachy on me old man!" Guts snapped, "I'm serious! I had a nephew once. He wanted to live and die by the sword. So he left home to do so...five years later he was killed on a battlefield...no one ever knew his name." The guy said "well at least he died doing something liked." Guts Said. "That's not much." The driver said.

Guts said nothing, as he kept looking out, "I'm going go to sleep." He saod as he drifted off.

[ mind-scape]

: camream rotating counter clockwise down to the ground of Two walls Guts was in between two walls naked snap to his POV:

" _You cannot escape us!"_

: infront of the guts: Guts looked around to see where the voice came from but found nothing, he kept moving,

: look to guts shoulder and neck: the brand burned more, he looked up to see nothing no sky...no clouds just the void.

: third point of view: " _come to me!"_ A voice hissed Guts grunted and suddenly he stepped on a spike, " gah!" Guts grunted as he fell to his knees. He panted. ' _Come to me, to Us You Belong!'_ The voice saod tp reveal a slug towering over guts and fell on him.

[ exit-Mindscape]

Guts held out his metal arm and holding up a slug beast, crawling on him ' _come to me...come COME!'_ Guts held the monster at bay as Guts stabbed it with his dagger! Killing it he threw the beast aside. Awaking puck making him freak out,

The drive came back and hugged his daughter "what the hell is that?" He asked its an Incubus. An evil sprit that feeds on people's fears by using there nightmares." Guts Said, "So Wait you Said evil sprites are chasing you." The man said. "Hey beleave in god but not spirets..." gut muttered " but why?" Puck asked. "Because of this." Guts Said as he revealed the brand. "This attracts them to me." He said as he covered the brand and pulled away to see blood,

Guts walked to the door. And stepped out, "wait where are you-?" The man asked "what ever happeneds Don't come out!" Guts Said, as he drew his sword. ' there must be some dead sprite around somewhere otherwise incubus's cannot be born,' Guts thought as the horses began to panic the daughter fell out and landed on the ground who proceeded to calm the horses, "YOU DUMBASS I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OUT!" Guts yelled.

The girl turned around "but I-gah!" She was cut short, Guts widened Colette!"The man cried as skeleton's rose from the ground "looks like a remains of a battlefield."Guts Said. As two skeletons charged Guts throws some throwing daggers nailing the skeleton's making them fall but they just stood back up " it's no use there already dead we should just run Away!" Puck said " if you want to leave go ahead." Guts Said " What But we can't fight them why are you staying?" puck asked " because that's just how it is." Guts Said. As he drew his blade and swung at the approaching skeletons. The skeletons charged in Hordes as Guts swung around and cut them down as they came at them puck gagged as he saw the bones go flying, suddenly the caragrd lurched, "woah hey old man are you al- ugh!" Puck gagged,

" GUTS!" puck yelled "damnit cant you see Im busy!?" Guts asked as he looked to see the head of the old man being held by Charlotte, with who had a sword in the other hand, the girl stepped out and the monsters stopped but Guts didn't care, all he saw was a little girl endangering her life he couldn't let it happen but his body couldn't move.

" guts...GUTS!" Puck called but no response as the girl got closer,

[ Mind scape]

"Mr swordsman...can you hold me?" She asled as she outstretched her hand

[ real world]

The undead girl stabbed guts in the waist. Giving Guts the view of what really he was seeing, Guts swung his sword and bisected the girl without care he looked to his hand and saw the young girls blood on the metal glove. Guts lurched forward and threw up, "look out!" Puck called " guts leaned back and dodged a spear, Guts threw himself back into battle, Only to get light headed and go back on the defensive, after sevral time finally Guts was nearly impaled, Guts utterly lost it, and fought without a care in the world.

For about 6 hours later Guts stood there panting Puck was in the tree crying at Guts raw emotions. "Listen it...it wasn't your fault." Puck said Guts looked at puck before recognizing what he said and bursted out laughing, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEHEHEHEHEAAAHHHHHHH yea...that's right not my fault." Guts Said in his hand, "if I had to worry about the ants I crush how could I ever walk?" Guts asked as he stood up "those two couldn't protect themselves from the chaos I brought." Guts Said,

Suddenly the forest blew in the wind as started to whisper

' _you cannot escape us...' ' so long as you have the brand.' ' your body...your mind...YOUR SOUL' YoU BeLoNg to Us!' The ghosts said_ " shut up." Guts muttered, ' _submit...submit...Submit!'_ The ghosts said "SHUT UP!" Guts yelled as he fired his cannon in his hidden arm to the sky,

Guts fell back and snapped back into focus realizing what he's done he spun around and walked off, " Guts?" Puck asked but Guts kept walking, into the distance.

(End)

A/n well this is a long chapter but this is the new writing styal as you can see I'm more use to it this way, but I can do both so tell me in one way or another which do you prefer I can I will do both, and I got the entire golden age arc to cover in little snippets so you will see both views often, anyways I need to go to bed as well as write the next chapter of Pokémon: Aura wars. Which is like if berserk and Pokémon had a love child, it's glorious ( to me) it's where I got most of the styal of writing actually. Gah rambling, so yea I leave you with this last piece of advice ahem Keep reading- bankerrtx01


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome back to Berserk the adaptation! Now before I begin I'm going to respond to the last reviewer ahem

Reviewer: thank you, I'm happy you enjoy my work, and I will try to countune to please. Now as to your criticism's, your right the camera angle is important especially in the horror section's as the title less is more, the camera angles are used to convey scenes I don't feel I'm able to comfortably portray to post the horror of the moment, the angel is used to reveal what you see and what you don't, as it's a ristrictior, and actually I put them in there to actually put the readers in the action as they can convey it in there minds in case I couldnt fully describe, as well for the fact that I originally was going to do this for like a screenplay-ish if this bothers you don't worry You won't see it often as I'm only using it for flashbacks and the golden age arcs as I countune the story, as for the grammar I said before I write...copy and paste directly onto the site after Completion, so minimal time is taken into account for Editing, fortunately I have a good spell check, and 90% of the grammatical errors are slight spelling and punctuation. Which I know isn't perfect but nothing really is, the point is I'm trying but if a few slip through the cracks you know why I hope it doesn't take you out of the story too much, as for content vs formatting, I am to. That's why I switched to something I'm more comfortable with, in note itself is over 200 words where in the format system (* need a better name for that) I would get lucky with 200, but gah technical stuff you don't care about, anyways thanks for then review I will definitely keep that into consideration, in future chapters. Please give me your input because That is how I will get better, ( suprisingly no one seems to understand that when I ask them for comments) gah rambling anyways onto the chapter.

chapter start-

Into mini: arc the guardian angel of Desire (1)

[ Unknown Town square midday.]

In a city an execution was taken place a beheading of a Witch was taken place and everyone came to watch. The women was forced on the Exicution Bench and was held down. The girl was weeping "Please I'm not...I'm not a witch...beleave me...BELIEVE ME PLEASE-!" The girl was cut off as she was beheaded. And rolled off the wooden and into the crowd.

The civilians watched silently as the Barron headed up to the canopy above the Exicution to see a man sitting on a chair, " your excellency The Exicution went off without a problem." The man said "very good dall." The guy said "what is why are you still here?" The man asked as he spun his wine, "it's just that...this is the fifth event this month forgive me but aren't we overdoing it?" Dall asked " why would you think that?" The man asked. "It's just that...we've killed so many under Hercey don't you think you may be reprimanded by the higher authorities?" Dall asked "nonsense, there Is no higher authority than the name of god, I am protecting my people from False gods and evils demon's, as there ruler it is my job...wouldn't you agree?" The man asked "...yes..Sir." Dall said "good now countune to aprehend anyone who apperes to be in leauge with heretics. May it be minor. Or worse." The man said as he took a sip,

On the ground the head rolls on the cobble stone and stops infront of an Armored foot. A bandaged hand reached down and Guts picks it up. And examines it as a tear is coming from the head the eye eminated fear, Guts stood unwavering, he snapped his head up as he heard a call of a kid "SISTER!" He called as he ran towards guts only for an armored knight to knee him making him fall. " anyone who consorts with Heritics will be deemed a heretic children are no exemption!" The knight call as he walked over to Guts, " why don't you give that here citizen so we don't get mixed up again," the knight said

Guts looks to the knight and then the head before he looks up again and spits at the guy's face, the knight stumbled back in shock "w-what? Why you!" The knight yelled. As Guts chucks the head past the knight he freezes up.

In the tent the lord catches the beheaded head, with question ' hmm?' He thought as he looked at the head. "Execlincey?" The Barron asked, " Damn you!"The knight yelled as he brought up his Axe ready to swing at Guts, only for him to punch the guy in the face sending him back much to everyone's shock.

In the tent the lord looks at the head and sees blood run into an Eye he moves away the hair and sees blood leaking out of a carving in the forehead, 'this is!?' The lord thought as he looked to the ground and saw Guts standing alone,

Guts and the lord make eye contact as Guts takes two fingers up to his neck and drags a line of blood across his neck and flicks it on the ground with a dark smirk he walks away.

"What was that about?" The Barron asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE AFTER HIM!" He yelled he looked above to hear laughing. He looked and saw the lord face covered in shadows a dark grin covering his face. "So the black swordsmen has come...amd it apperes he just declared war on us...hehehehaha...haha..HAHAHA!"The lord laughed as he crushed the skull in his hands.

In a dark Ally a Cloak watched the proceedings and drifted away. ' has the Time come?' 'Is it finally...will my dream be reached?' The cloak thought as he vanished from sighed.

In the streets Guts runs using the shadows as cover his route, it didn't really go well seeing as it was broad daylight, Guts was unfortunately enough to come to a dead end. ' damn' he cursed, he looked behind him to hear the clunking of metal on stone. As he found a regiment behind him swords drawn. As one Step's forward he speaks, " in accordance with orders handed down from the committee against hirecy, you are to be arrested for sympathy with heritics!" The knight read, " if you resist we cannot grantee your safety."the knight said, as Guts stood there, two knights walked forward and pressed there blades to Guts next as one reaches out to force his arm down, Guts snaps his eyes open and cuts the men in two with the Dragonslayer!

Everyone was shocked as Guts leans the sword on his back in a resting position, ""wh-what the!?"" Sevral City guards cried out, "d-don't he intimated by him he's just one man KILL HIM!" The knight said as the others charged,

And like sheep to a slaughter Guts ended there Wimpy lives, as they charged at him like a guy late for his own wedding. And as more men charge trying to pile ontop of him Guts charges forward, one man went to parry the massive blade which unfortunately for him was cut into along with his head. The city guards charged trying appreand Guts from above on a balcony two crossbow man stood ready to take potshots at Guts unspecting back. "guts look Out!"a voice called. As a beam of light shoots to the balcony,

Guts snaps his head up and charges knocking out the support beams from under causing the men to fall. Guts walked away as Puck flew over "see didnt I say I would be helpful huh huh now you owe me one?" puck said proudly guts looked over in distain. "Your still here?" He asked, as behind puck a knight grabbs him "Ahhh!" Puck cried as the guys heads are cut off, puck crawls out. "There now we're even." Guts said as he walked away.

Ouch sighed before he was almost crushed and screamed, Guts turned around to see a man with a large Pick-axe, "C-captain Zohndark!?" A knight said " that's quite an impressive Sword you got there...mind if I test it with my Pick axe?" Zohndark said as he swung the Axe down tapping the blade Guts flicks his wrist making th reheard imbed itself into the ground, everyone was shocked,

As Zohndark raised the Axe high in the air unfortunately hitting one of his troops with the Axe but he didn't care he had a man to kill! As Guts dodged and rolled he didn't want the Dragonslayer to get chipped Goto would never allow that.

" what's wrong...no where to go? Why don't you just give up seeing as it's only just extra-!" Zohndark was cut off as Guts swung at him he went to parry with the Axe head which shattered on impact breaking the helmet off and flinging metal into Zondark's face, " Gah!" He yelled in pain as he covered his face. Guts kicked him away. " Captain!" A knight called, they growled " you scum." One said

Underground the cloaked man watched the fighting ' I need to stop this, it maybe the only chance I have.' He thought

Guts looked back to the entrance to see more troops heading there way. ' damn.' Guts thought when suddenly a smoke bomb appeared covering the area in smoke. " quickly in here!" A voice said " hurry!" Guts looked around and seeing as it was his only chance he took it. "FIND HIM DONT LET HIM GET AWAY!" Zohndark yelled,

[ later in the evening]

Guts and the cloaked man walked the streets people were looking out there window but shut it when Guts turned to look at them. " this place is kinda creepy." Puck muttered " everyone is fearful, because they never know when they might be accused of heresy weither from a family member...or there anyone else." The man said he lead them down a flight of stairs and into a laboratory with bones of many animals and stuff on shelves and walls.

" what is this place a butchers shop? China?" Puck asked as he bumped into a glass jar, he turned around to see a elve in the jar dead "WAHHHH!" He cried as Guts watched him run off in fright ' really?' Guts asked. " quite the collection...aren't you worried that you will be charged with heresy?" Guts asked "oh no, this is just a few odds and ends it's a doctors office nothing more." The cloaked man said as he turned to face Guts.

"Tell me do you bear a grudge against the count? Is it Revenge you seek perhaps?" He asked. Guts looked at him as he kicked the cane out from him making him fall. "Guts!" Puck called in distain at gut's reuse behavior. " I'm the one asking quistions here."Guts Said "your horrible!"puck saod as he tried to help him up when suddenly the hood fell off " I didn't want you to be captured because...because I want you to kill him for me." He said revealing half his face torn off covered in bandages,

"The count...he's...he's inhuman he's a monster these legs and face are a product of what he's done, I know it's a hard story to believe." The man said "no I believe you."Guts Said much to the shock of the other two, "you...you do?!" He asked before he chuckled. "well then...come with me." He said

He lead guts down into the basement and on a lone table on a pillow made Guts eyes widen . "No."he gasped "a...Behelit!" Guts gasped

( End part 1)

A/n holy crap here we go guys now I have a style to write, each chapter will be one segment of an arc so yea short chapter hopefully I can keep this up. So enjoy this chapter also if you liked this I would suggest the other fanfic I'm writing it's a Pokémon FF but it's nothing like the show, it involves the characters but it's heavily inspired by berserk so check it out, I will leave you with this as I write the next chapter of Aura wars and see you soon so Keep reading, Bankerrtx01.


	8. New poll

Hey everyone I've created a new poll for people to vote on my next story to write or continue,


End file.
